Automne
by Marie Fieve
Summary: A la même heure, chaque jour, elle quitte le sanctuaire.


Titre : Automne

Auteur : Mary Fiévé

Date : 16 Novembre 2011

Timeline : disons saison 7…

Résumé : Une song-fic sur Helen…et sur l'absence !

Disclamer : Ni la série, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, je fais ça pour le plaisir d'écrire ! Pas de sous xD juste quelques neurones grillés !

Note de l'auteur : Cette fic est basée sur la chanson « Fin octobre début novembre » de Isabelle Boulay. J'espère que ça vous plaira *facepalm* ! Une tite réview ? =)

_**« C'est fin octobre début novembre  
>Le ciel est rose et bleu lavande<br>Seule dans la foule de Montréal  
>Je marche, je cours sur Mont-Royal »<strong>_

Je la vois partir tous les soirs pour ses longues promenades. A la même heure, chaque jour, elle quitte le sanctuaire pour aller déambuler durant presque deux heures dans la ville. Chaque fois je l'observe s'éloigner dans l'allée. Lorsque le grand portail en fer forgé laisse échapper une longue plainte métallique sous la pression de sa main pour l'ouvrir, je jette un regard par la fenêtre et la laisse disparaitre dans la lumière dorée du soir tombant. Je sais qu'elle reviendra. Elle revient toujours, tous les soirs…

_**« Les arbres ont perdu leurs habits  
>Les merles bleus ferment leurs nids<br>Chemin de terre, bonne cadence  
>Mon amour tu me manques »<br>**_

Elle aime passer de longues heures à contempler la nature, à observer ce qui l'entoure. La vie qui s'agite autour d'elle la fascine toujours autant. Elle ne cesse de poser ce regard innocent, émerveillé, passionné, intéressé sur le monde. Pour elle, rien n'a perdu de sa saveur, même avec les années, même avec son histoire… Rien n'a perdu de sa saveur sauf peut être ce sentiment qui la fait souffrir.

_**« C'est fin octobre début novembre  
>Ma main te cherche dans sa balance<br>Un beau dimanche sur Saint-Laurent  
>Toutes les odeurs sont là tout l'temps »<strong>_

Ce soir c'est le marché nocturne, je sais qu'elle mettra plus de temps à rentrer. Je sais aussi que je vais m'inquiéter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit là, jusqu'à ce que je puisse la serrer contre moi. La serrer, dans une étreinte qui n'a définitivement pas la même valeur à ses yeux qu'aux miens. Je sais qu'elle va parcourir les allées, prisonnière d'un monde où le temps s'arrête au milieu des effluves épicées et sucrées du marché. Elle rentrera tard, une fois la nuit tombée, son manteau et son écharpe imprégnés de tous ces parfums que j'aime sentir sur elle.

_**« Les langues sont un joli bordel  
>Si loin de la tour de Babel<br>Moi c'est ta voix que j'veux entendre  
>Mon amour tu me manques »<strong>_

Parfois j'ai le sentiment de ne plus la comprendre, de ne même pas pouvoir l'entendre. J'ai la douloureuse impression de la voir hurler sans que jamais les sons ne m'atteignent. Comme si elle parlait une langue inconnue…celle de la douleur sans doute, la souffrance de l'absence… Elle s'est éloignée, il y a quelques années, et je n'ai jamais pu la rattraper. Finalement, c'est elle qui est absente.

_**« C'est fin octobre début novembre  
>Ma ville s'endort en ton absence<br>Mais dis-moi quand reviendras-tu?  
>Fou rire sans toi c'est peine perdue »<br>**_

Oui elle est absente, comme prisonnière des ses pensées, de ses souvenirs, incapable d'oublier. Il me semble que nos moments d'amitié sont loin, comme un mirage que j'aurai rêvé il y de cela des années. Je sais que ce soir encore, elle rentrera, l'esprit ailleurs, le regard tourné vers ce qu'elle a perdu, oubliant d'être simplement présente aujourd'hui et maintenant. Je voudrais la retrouver, la voir sourire, la voir rire. Mais cette lumière là n'existe plus dans son regard…sauf pour lui.

_**« T'es rare comme une étoile filante  
>J'fais pas de vœux j'ai pris une chance<br>Je garde ton odeur dans la chambre  
>Mon amour tu me manques »<br>**_

Elle est unique, irremplaçable à mes yeux. Seulement voilà, j'ai eu mon temps, j'ai laissé passer les jours, les mois, les trop courtes années à ses côtés. Je ne suis plus qu'un ami, celui de l'ombre, celui toujours présent, celui qui aime sincèrement. Celui qu'on aime fraternellement. Parfois j'ai le sentiment qu'elle a laissé sa marque indélébile sur ma peau, dans mes bras, au creux des draps qui nous protégé de trop courtes heures.

_**« C'est fin octobre début novembre  
>Le jour est court, la nuit pesante<br>Le jaune et le rouge sur la ville  
>Le vent les bouge, les éparpille »<strong>_

J'entends la grille grincer dans le crépuscule. Finalement elle ne rentre pas si tard que ça. Je la vois s'avancer dans l'allée, toujours cette silhouette fière. Les temps ont changé, il n'y a pas si longtemps son buste était encore prisonnier d'un corset. Aujourd'hui elle porte une toilette moins contraignante, mais tout de même l'une des plus élégantes. Les années cinquante lui offrent une liberté qui l'embellit tout en lui permettant de garder cette prestance de grande dame que son rang lui imposait il y a 70 ans.

_**« L'automne est triste, le ciel est bas  
>Termine vite et reviens-moi<br>Défaire le nœud que j'ai au ventre  
>Mon amour tu me manques »<br>**_

Comme toujours, elle revient. Je le sais, chaque soir elle s'éclipse pour mieux revenir. Jamais avec le sourire aux lèvres non, mais avec cet apaisement qui semble lui permettre de survivre encore une journée. Juste 24h de plus, jusqu'au lendemain, jusqu'à sa prochaine escapade. La voir réapparaitre après ces absences me soulage toujours profondément. J'ai toujours l'appréhension de la voir franchir cette grille pour la dernière fois. Chaque soir je me dis que peut être, cette fois, elle ne reviendra pas, et alors, je devrais patienter plusieurs années avant de la retrouver.

_**« C'est fin octobre début novembre  
>Le ciel est rose et bleu lavande<br>Seule dans la foule de Montréal  
>Je marche, je cours sur Mont-Royal »<strong>_

Je m'appelle James Watson, et la femme de ma vie aime un autre homme. Un homme qui la fait souffrir malgré l'amour qu'il lui porte, un homme qui joue les fantômes, un homme qui, malgré les apparences, lui a offert, lui offre et lui offrira les plus beaux instants de sa longue existence.

_**« Les arbres ont perdu leurs habits  
>Les merles bleus ferment leurs nids<br>Chemin de terre, bonne cadence  
>Mon amour tu me manques »<br>**_

Mon amour, mon amie tu me manques…


End file.
